Spitz's Oriental Blues
by Master Pencil
Summary: Wario is nowhere to be seen, 9-Volt has a crush on Ana, and Diamond Dojo is strangely quiet. On top of that, Dribble's taxi broke down, and it's up to Diamond City's most unlikely hero to make sense of it all.
1. Chapter 1 Taxi Tragedy

Spitz's Oriental Blues

By Master Pencil

Chapter 1 Taxi Tragedy

It was a calm night in Diamond City, but one person in particular was not being very calm in his house. The city's most famous resident, the greedy plumber Wario, was doing some heated exercises in his living room. Lifting dumbbells, cranking sit-ups, and cracking crunches, Wario was doing his thing to keep his flabby yet impressively strong bulk in good standing. After all, the tough things he did in past adventures did not call for a fat frame. He took a breather from his dumbbells to pant like a dog, sweat visibly running down his head and chest.

"Ah, I can just feel those muscles growling!" muttered Wario to himself. "A strong guy like me oughta take a nice, little break, especially a cool one."

Wario had a good idea of what a cool break would be. He went to the closet to grab a towel and shuffled to his room. When he came out, he was donned in a purple bath robe with pictures of garlic and Wario bombs all over it and went to the bathroom. Wario had a nice, cool shower in mind to get the sweat and the heat off him.

"Nice and cool water, here I come!" he said happily.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck right outside the window. A pop-up storm had formed right over Diamond City at this time. Immediately after the lightning came a boom of thunder, and all the lights in Wario's house went out in an instant. Understandably, all of these events caught him off guard.

"Wah!" cried Wario. "I can't see a crummy thing in this darkness!"

Wario's casual house had become a dark environment with creepy shadows and flashes of light from the storm outside. Wario's eyes fearfully scanned the darkness around him, not revealing much of what was around to him. He had no idea that something was right behind him, ready to come at him.

...

Meanwhile, a taxi cruised along the road near the Diamond City area's coast. The storm had reached this area for the past several minutes, so it was no surprise for the two furry cabbies riding in the taxi. Dribble, the bulldog with a penchant for driving well in the rain, and Spitz, the cat with his penchant for sleeping through almost anything, went on like normal. They had no passengers with them right now, and the two of them were in fact heading back to Diamond Taxi to stop work for the night. Dribble felt like chatting, and decided to do it even if Spitz was not listening.

"Another day has gone by real nice and smooth," said Dribble. "All our passengers remembered to pay their fares, some rain isn't getting our taxi messed up, and we're about to call it a day. Then we'll get right back at it tomorrow, right, Spitz?"

Spitz was still not listening and was still fast asleep. Actually, he was dreaming, and in his dreams he was a samurai cat slashing around a gang of menacing robot ninjas. Like his partner, Spitz loved Japanese culture and science-fiction, two subjects that strangely blended well in both of their imaginations. It was particularly intense tonight because Spitz had watched a couple of samurai movies the other day. At any rate, the cat was content with where he was, and Dribble realized that he might as well talk to himself than to a sleeping feline.

"Meh, he's dreamin' about samurais again," grumbled Dribble. "Cats, you can't do any tricks with em' and they want you to come to them."

Then there was a sputtering noise. Dribble perked up at it and instantly thought trouble. He listened with bated breath as he continued down the road to hear if the noise would come again. Sure enough, it did. Dribble growled like a dog that saw its food being eaten by another dog and scanned the side of the road to see if he could pull off in a place where the rain would not hit them. Unfortunately, there was no overpass around and the rain persisted. Spitz was not going to be pleased with having to go out in the rain to inspect what's going to be a problem.

With a reluctant mood, Dribble pulled the taxi over onto the side of the road, and that was when everything fell apart. The engine gave out and the battery sputtered to death. Almost everything was malfunctioning, with the lights flashing on and off and the windshields halting. The noise roused Spitz up and he knew that the taxi was going out.

"Uh, not the kind of thing I wanna hear when I wake up from a cool dream," muttered Spitz. "And I was just about to kiss the kitty geisha too!"

"Quit mumblin' and check it out!" barked Dribble, stirring up a foul mood.

Spitz disliked having to go out in the rain, but it was his job to inspect the taxi for problems. He put on his green goggles and lifted the hood, searching the engine and then the battery. While he was doing the dirty work, Dribble moaned and groaned inside the taxi, not believing that their flawless day ended up in disaster with the beloved taxi failing again.

"What are the two of us gonna do?" he asked himself pitifully. "This baby took us to outer space! How can we ever replace this thing?"

…

While Dribble was trying to think of that, something much more ominous was going on in another location of Diamond City. A force of warriors and their leader descended on the quiet scene of Diamond Dojo, the popular place for city residents to practice karate and ninjutsu. Not only was it a popular place for oriental sports, however, but it was almost like a palace as well for those that guarded this place. They believed that it was a place of honor that must be defended from evil, and evil saw this place as somewhere where one with great power could control not just the building itself, but all of Diamond City as well.

The leader of these warriors was a short, stocky man with black armor and a frightening mask depicting a sinister ogre's. His large helmet and his sword made him an intimidating sight. His warriors following him were small with white armor plates and katana swords. They had helmets with bumps on their heads.

The group approached the dojo as the rain ended. Two young men looked down and permitted them to come in, mistaking them as allies from another kingdom. Little did they know that the warrior and his group had no intensions of diplomacy. It was lucky enough for Diamond Dojo that a force of karate fighters led by the martial artists Young Cricket and Master Mantis had just ceased their training and were walking across the dojo square to their dorm rooms when they saw the strangers come in.

"Halt there, guests," called Master Mantis. "State who you are and what brings you here."

The leader of the group stopped and motioned to his followers to do the same. The arrival had also drawn the attention of the Sensei of the dojo, who had finished his supper from the dojo banquet hall and saw them come in. He came out and stared at the group with a respectable gaze.

"I am the Shadow Shogun, the mightiest warrior beyond Diamond City!" called the leader. "I am the head of the Knucklehead Clan, and we have come to your dojo to claim it! _Attack!_"

Immediately, the Knucklehead Clan attacked the karate fighters, and a brawl ensued, Dust flew and cries rang out throughout the entire square. Punches were received and taken, swords slashed, and fighters pulled off fancy moves and deadly combos on each other. Young Cricket and Master Mantis especially fought hard, and they took down several knuckleheads around them. The Sensei watched nervously as his forces battled the rogue clan. He saw how devastating the Shadow Shogun's attacks were. He was charging through the fighters with his elbow and swung punishing punches with his armored fist. The tide turned to the shogun's favor, and the fighters were left nursing their bruises and cuts as the knuckleheads kept them on the ground with their swords on their backs.

"That was a good fight, but not good enough," growled the Shadow Shogun. "You two must be the leaders around here."

He pointed at Young Cricket and Master Mantis, whom were struggling to get out of the ropes tied around them. The Shadow Shogun chortled ominously, knowing that they had been had by his power.

"You're not going to conquer this dojo, you villain!" yelled Young Cricket.

"Yes, I will, if weaklings such as you guard this place!" replied the Shadow Shogun. "A dojo like this will be a nice palace for me and my clan."

He stared up at the stairs to the dojo that led to the Sensei, and was taken aback. The Sensei was frantically writing a note. Perplexed, the shogun did not see that a sparrow was swooping over his head and was approaching the Sensei to receive the note. When the sparrow hovered above him, it dawned on the shogun that it was a messenger sparrow and that the Sensei was about to use it to deliver a note to help.

"Quickly, get that man and his sparrow!" ordered the Shadow Shogun.

The knucklehead warriors ran up the stairs toward the Sensei. They grabbed the dojo leader, but the sparrow flew off. One of the knucklehead archers shot at the sparrow, but it deftly evaded the shot and left the dojo premises. The Shadow Shogun growled, and walked up to the Sensei as he was being tied.

"What sort of help would a man like you call for?" snapped the Shadow Shogun.

"I have written to the ninja sisters," said the Sensei, boldly facing the shogun with a strong look. "They are Kat and Ana, the ninja kindergartners who are the defenders of this great dojo!"

That was the funniest thing the Shadow Shogun heard all night. He roared with laughter, giving his followers the cue to join him as well. Ninja girls that are kindergartners were the most absurd things he had ever heard. What, would they try to throw toys or something? Should they not still be playing with dolls?

"Wahaha! I eagerly await to see what these little girls of yours are like!" said the Shadow Shogun to the Sensei. "If they are really supposed to be the defenders of this place, then this has been much easier than I thought! Should these two brats get here, I will put them in time-out. Better yet, I will make them take a nap! Wahahahaha!"

The Sensei only shook his head at the shogun's ignorance, not realizing just how strong these girls were. He could only hope that when they do come around, they will defeat this evil man and restore peace to the dojo. The shogun stopped his laughing and told his minons to take the prisoners inside the dojo to be locked up, including the Sensei.

The knuckleheads proceeded to search the dojo and imprison any more people living inside. While they did that, the Shadow Shogun entered the Sensei's chamber and sat on his chair, treating it like a throne. He was convinced that when he finalized his conquest of Diamond Dojo and beat out these little ninja girls that he would move on to conquer Diamond City. He was a believer of conquering places from within after all.

"Humph, I will spank those little ninja girls!" he mumbled to himself. "In the meantime, I have a dojo to occupy."


	2. Chapter 2 A Fanboy's Crush

Chapter 2 A Fanboy's Crush

The night went and passed, and it was morning again in Diamond City. In one particular spot on this new day, the house of the spirited Nintendo fanboy 9-Volt was hosting a party for his friends. He had called each of the guests the other day, and they all happened to be young like him, so this was primarily a kid's day out.

The sun cast its welcoming rays over 9-Volt's simple home, and the birds and bees flew around the area merrily. As if going to a hang out at a diner, the trio of guests all arrived in one unit. Penny, the budding young scientist-in-training, was trailing behind carrying an old game console. It was a classic Virtual Boy, only with a yellow design with red lightning bolts to match 9-Volt's style. Believe it or not, Penny was the line between 9-Volt and Dr. Crygor in giving his Nintendo products a radical makeover, and 9-Volt always did put his creativity to the advantage.

The two in the lead happened to be Kat and Ana, whom still had not received the note from the Sensei pleading for their help against the Shadow Shogun. It had turned out that the sparrow was delayed by the overnight thunderstorm, and just when it arrived at the ninja girls' house, it found it empty because they left to go to the party. With no sense of danger, Kat and Ana were relatively cheerful about the new day.

Inside the house, 9-Volt was hastily getting his things together in shape, arranging his game consoles here and tidying things up. 18-Volt, 9-Volt's equally steadfast fanboy friend, helped him set up the games while 9-Volt's mother was making cookies and punch for the guests. 5-Volt, her frame shaded by the relative darkness of the kitchen, peered out the window and saw the girls coming.

"9-Volt, your friends are coming!" called 5-Volt to her son. "Go and open the door for them!"

"Yes, mom!" replied 9-Volt, who sped to the door just when it was knocked on.

He opened it to reveal Kat, Ana, and Penny. 9-Volt's eyes lit up upon seeing his redesigned Virtual Boy, and bowed gracefully.

"Welcome to the house of volts!" said 9-Volt. "I see you got my newly redesigned Virtual Boy, Penny!"

"Yeah, grandpa suit it up spectacularly!" responded Penny, referring to her scientist grandfather, Dr. Crygor. "Not only has it got the design that you wanted, but he went ahead and made the glasses much easier to fit on too. No more eye sores for you anymore!"

"Yes, yes, yes, your grandpa's a total genius!" exclaimed 9-Volt, claiming the Virtual Boy and hugging it tightly.

Kat and Ana filed inside the house and eyed the new cookies and punch. 5-Volt, who was used to hosting friends at her house like 18-Volt, was slightly taken aback at what the girls were carrying with them. Their powerful katana swords, created for them by Dr. Crygor, were almost always on their backs except for certain occasions, and the fact that they had weapons in her household riled up the authoritarian mother considerably.

"Excuse me, young ladies, but what are you doing bringing swords in my house?" questioned 5-Volt. "Those don't happen to be real, are they?"

"Oh, yes, they are indeed real, don't mistake that!" said Kat. "We always have them with us in case evil came out of nowhere and attacked us."

"Well, "evil" won't be coming into my house!" boomed 5-Volt. "Take those swords off and put them elsewhere! Girls shouldn't be taking sharp objects everywhere!"

9-Volt felt embarrassed that his hard-line mother was pushing around his friends, but Kat and Ana graciously obeyed and took off their swords, deciding to leave them outside the door. Even though they might have felt slightly offended for someone not recognizing their ninjutsu, they still kept their respect for the fact that they were guests. They usually had to do it before entering Diamond Kindergarten anyway.

"Uh, 18-Volt, are you getting done setting up the Wii over there?" asked 9-Volt to his friend to change the subject.

"Yep, just needs some more controllers plugged in!" replied 18-Volt, digging around the mass of wires around the game room to find nunchucks for the Wii remotes.

"How about we have some cookies in the meantime?" suggested Kat.

Everyone agreed, and they sat at the living room table to eat and chat. Kat and Ana sat toward the top end, and Ana seemed to be chewing her cookies and sipping her punch rather quietly. While she was undoubtedly glad to be visiting, Ana was not the most outgoing and was not like the feistier Kat. 9-Volt noticed this and scooted closer to Ana with his chair.

"Hey, Ana, you're not talking much," said 9-Volt. "What's up?"

"Nothing," replied Ana. "I'd just like to play a game with you, if you wouldn't mind. Would you?"

"Of course not!" said 9-Volt. "What'd make you think a fanboy like me wouldn't accept a challenge, and from a ninja girl too! Hey, 18-Volt! Get that game started up already!"

18-Volt was spurred on by his little buddy, and he quickly set up the Wii and the controllers before booting up _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_. The game's impressive music was like breathing fresh life into 9-Volt who still recalled getting the fabulous title years ago. Then he remembered his challenge by Ana and jumped to get his controller, finding Ana already holding her's. 9-Volt smiled uneasily.

"What character would you like to play as?" asked 9-Volt. "For me, you can't go wrong with the always awesome, form-changing Mr. Game & Watch!"

"How about our own boss, Wario, instead?" suggested Ana. "Come to think of it, where is he?"

9-Volt recalled thinking the same thing the other night, when he called the WarioWare President to ask if he could come over, but heard nothing. It was an event of honor to have a famous Nintendo character come visit the fanboy's house, and so the missed opportunity disappointed 9-Volt.

"He's probably driving around somewhere, or counting his cash!" said 9-Volt. "Anyway, let's brawl!"

And so they did on the video game, and the experienced 9-Volt was confidant of his ability to win yet another match. However, he quickly found out that Ana was no pushover, as she made Wario fight off Mr. Game and Watch and swiftly dodge his attacks. Perplexed, 9-Volt tried harder to play, but Ana still somehow beat him. This was stunning for the seasoned Nintendo fan, and he grew a newfound respect for the ninja girl. Maybe there was more to her than what the eyes see?

"Wow, Ana, you're doing pretty good!" complimented 9-Volt.

"Thanks, you'd be surprised how much I play," replied Ana, giving him a wink.

That move only made 9-Volt feel lighter, and as she continued to show her surprising gaming skills, 9-Volt almost seemed to be had. 18-Volt, who did see 9-Volt's impressed mood, privately snickered to himself. Seeing his buddy getting beat by a ninja girl at a video game was perhaps sweeter than when he bested him in _Balloon Fight_, but even then the older Nintendo fan was a good player anyway.

They played one more round, and Ana beat him in a fashion that left 9-Volt almost speechless. He was not angry, however, but seriously impressed what this girl had done to him. It was like magic. Ana glanced at 9-Volt's dropped jaw and giggled. She then left him to get some more cookies. 9-Volt still sat there in wonderment.

"Did I just get owned?" muttered 9-Volt to himself. "Never before have I ever been faced with a worthier player!"

He looked over his shoulder eagerly, seeing Kat congratulating her sister for her win and sipping more punch.

"Way to go, Ana!" said Kat. "Even with all your time practicing and flower-picking, you still get some playtime in."

"It was easy," replied Ana. "I kinda think 9-Volt's surprised. Look how he's staring at me with those eyes!"

9-Volt, who had been staring at Ana with touched eyes, immediately retracted his gaze, and the cheeks underneath his helmet visor blushed red. Kat and Ana only giggled like two little school girls.

"9-Volt and Ana sitting in a tree," mumbled 18-Volt, creeping up behind 9-Volt. "K-I-S-S- ow!"

9-Volt whipped around and slapped 18-Volt's hand with his Wii remote, his glittery eyes now replaced with indignant ones. The big teaser was left nursing his hand while Penny awkwardly observed the whole scene from the table, a little interested seeing how this visit was going. Then a pecking noise came at the door.

"Who could that be?" said Penny, reaching the door to see who it might be.

When she opened the door, a brown shape came flying into the house. 5-Volt, returning from packing laundry, shrieked at the sparrow flying around her house noisily.

"Get that bird out of my house!" screamed 5-Volt. "It's going to make a mess!"

The sparrow instantly approached Kat and Ana and handed them a note. Kat received it first and scanned it, and her face quickly became very grim. The sparrow saw that the message had been received and left the house with Penny opening the door for the bird. Penny, 9-Volt, and 18-Volt surrounded the ninja sisters while 5-Volt frantically checked the living room to see if the bird left any feathers behind.

"What's wrong, Kat?" asked Penny. "What does the message say?"

"Excuse us, but we need to leave now," said Kat to 5-Volt.

She and Ana left the house without another word. 9-Volt now felt cheated. He could have spent much more time with Ana and could have had fun together. He just had to know what they were up to. He went into the kitchen and looked over to the counter to peer through the window.

He saw Kat and Ana claiming their swords and polishing them to make sure they were in good shape to fight the Shadow Shogun and his forces. Ana was also counting some of the shurikens they had kept hidden as well. The two sisters' solemn looks made 9-Volt feel awed, and he wondered how awesome Ana would look doing some real fighting. He continued to spy on them, seeing Ana reading the note herself.

"Kat, this is terrible," said Ana. "Sensei's in danger and we can only think of what that awful shogun's doing to him!"

"I know, Ana, but we must get there immediately," replied Kat.

"Poor Sensei," muttered Ana, clutching the note tightly. "He's like a father to me."

At the sound of that, Ana walked off to have some private time. Kat, understanding where she was going, continued to prepare herself for the coming battle. 9-Volt felt even more interested in what was going on and decided to do some more eavesdropping. Without telling his other friends, he snuck out the back of the house and crept through the bushes and the grass like he was a ninja himself. He knew exactly where Ana was headed for.

There was a garden near 9-Volt's house that had some very nice flowers. Ana was always one for flora, and she twirled one in her fingers as she reminisced about how kind the Sensei had been to her and Kat at the dojo. As the memories continued to come in, she let go a tear in her eye and started to sing. The singing struck 9-Volt, for it was all in Japanese. It was in fact a song that Kat sang once long ago when Ana was the one in danger, and the birds of the garden were drawn to her. They took her two tied-up ponytails and let them go, letting her surprisingly long hair unfurl down her back. 9-Volt was thunderstruck with wonder. These were the translated lyrics of the song.

One day (hey), your sweet letter arrived.

Reminding me of our home town.

My thoughts drifted back over our love's memory

Sweet dreams of the time our hearts bound.

Through a soft veil of pale, shimmering petals

My soul floats away, helpless in passion's sway

I miss home: you are my home.

Kokoro, once lost, now found.

Ana looked so cute and so beautiful with her long hair, sparkling eyes, and singing voice that 9-Volt was almost entranced by her. Now what was once an impression was now a crush. 9-Volt sighed comfortably, not realizing that someone was looking at him ominously from behind him.

9-Volt had only glanced back to see Kat right there, eyes almost burning into his soul. That was when he started to whimper like a puppy. Ana halted her singing and gazed over at the nearby bushes, hearing the noise. She saw 9-Volt's helmet sticking out of the bushes and she screamed. 9-Volt screamed himself and got his rear end pricked by Kat's sword. He tore out of the bushes, yelled an apology to Ana, and dashed straight back to his house without ever looking back.

To make matters worse for the eavesdropper, 18-Volt had seen it happen from the window, and he roared with laughter. 9-Volt instantly dropped his embarrassment and growled at 18-Volt, who quickly stopped.

"Just be quiet!" snapped 9-Volt, and then he stomped to the bathroom to nurse his poked bottom.

Outside, Kat was still disgusted that 9-Volt had eavesdropped on her sister. Ana had tied her hair back up, and their equipment was all ready to go. Kat was mad enough that the Shadow Shogun had conquered the Diamond Dojo, but the fanboy did not help matters.

"Let's move out," growled Kat.

Ana only nodded, and together they ran off toward the dojo. As they did, though, Ana looked back at 9-Volt's house, privately touched that 9-Volt had cared to listen to her singing.

…

Spitz also had to put up with a grouchy person, but only for a while. Dribble was so frustrated about the breakdown of their taxi that he shut himself up in their office at Diamond Taxi. It turned out that the taxi had stored bad oil that underperformed the engine. In his privacy, Dribble had contemplated getting a new one, and he did not want to part with their advanced, flying taxi anytime soon. So rather than hang around and feel sorry about the two of them, Spitz decided to go to Club Sugar to drink a shake. He was always the cooler head of the two.

The club was not as festive in the day as it was in the night, but it was still known for their shakes and good food. Spitz took his seat, ordered a cold chocolate shake, and then lapped it up with his tongue once it arrived. He was thinking of ways that he could help repair the taxi or pay someone to repair it when he head murmuring behind him.

"Yo, Crygor, you heard about the dojo, right?" asked the dance star, Jimmy T.

"Yes, that has been the buzz in the city lately," replied Dr. Crygor.

"Well, I heard the place got closed for some reason," said Jimmy. "Really weird if ya ask me."

Because cats have an excellent sense of hearing, Spitz continued to listen to this intriguing news without joining their conversation, all while lapping up his shake. He thought about taking karate at the dojo before.

"I checked to see the dojo just today when I flew over from my island," said Dr. Crygor. "It was rather still except for some white figures with bumpy heads patrolling the gates. I do not recall seeing them the last time I came over."

"Well, I bet the ole dojo's keepin' something cool!" responded Jimmy. "I hear they got some magical oil stored in there!"

Magical oil, surely Jimmy was not talking about the kind of oil that went into car engines? Unless it was lamp oil, Spitz got a sudden surge of hope from this revelation. He stopped lapping up his shake, hopped off his seat, and jumped over to Jimmy's and Crygor's table.

"What's this I hear about magical oil?" asked Spitz. "What kinda oil are you talkin' about, Jimmy?"

"Oh, hey, Spitz, ya sneaky cat!" greeted Jimmy. "That magical oil? Yeah, I heard it from somebody dancing around on the floor. I think it was that Mike robot of yours, doc. Just look at him, now! He's pulling off some wicked moves all while rantin' about magical oil!"

The three of them stared at Mike, Dr. Crygor's musical robot, who was dancing on the floor and having a good time with Jimmy's dancing cats he brought over from the alleys.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but is this oil for car engines or lamps?" asked Spitz impatiently.

"I'm pretty sure it's for cars," replied Jimmy. "I don't think karate fighters and samurais would care much about defendin' the oil for lamps. They got plenty of that stuff. It's their kind of lil' secret, know what I mean?"

"I find this talk of magical oil preposterous," snorted Dr. Crygor. "How in the world could an oriental palace contain clearly modern chemicals for their own purposes? This is a laughable rumor you have!"

Laughable rumor or not, Spitz could not take any chances. He had to go find out about this magical oil one way or the other.

"I gotta go to that dojo and get that oil now!" exclaimed Spitz with his fur on end. "My taxi needs it!"

With that, the cat dashed toward the exit of Club Sugar. Jimmy and Dr. Crygor only shook their heads at Spitz's impulsiveness.

"That ain't cool to go and just ask for their lil' secret, dude," muttered Jimmy, scratching his wig.

"Hmmm, I think Spitz will be in for an unpleasant surprise once he finds out such a thing would not exist there!" mumbled Dr. Crygor, his visor moving left and right incredulously.

…

Even though she clearly looked capable for the mission, 9-Volt could not shake off the fear that Ana might fail and get captured by the villain causing trouble. Knowing that he would not rest with the fear eating him up, he decided to take his powered-up skateboard, SK8, and chase the ninja girls down to join their operation. He knew Kat would have none of it, but he simply had to try for Ana's sake.

"I'll help Ana beat this bad guy no matter what it takes!" he vowed to himself as he skated down the streets of Diamond City.

The sisters had a big lead over his, but he persisted, and his speedy skateboard blasted 9-Volt through the streets and alleys of the city. He took some speedy passages and shortcuts he knew about from his other travels, and pulled off some jumps and ducks to avoid oncoming obstacles. The only thing that would be a challenge for him would be finding out where Kat and Ana were going in the first place. Doubt started to creep into 9-Volt until he saw a faint object up in the sky.

It was a falcon, and 9-Volt remembered that Kat and Ana had a pet falcon named Shuriken. This motivated him to keep going, and he used the sighting of the falcon as a guide to reach the ninjas. He accelerated his rocket-powered skateboard to make it go faster, and the closer he got, the clearer the falcon appeared.

Shuriken was flying high so he could spot any kind of oncoming friend or enemy. This little duty of his was fulfilled when he saw the approaching 9-Volt, and he made a screech. Down below, Kat and Ana with their pet dog Shadow stopped their run and looked around. It did not take long for them to see 9-Volt and his SK8 blasting toward them.

"Ana! I've come to help you!" called 9-Volt, now having difficulty slowing down his skateboard.

Startled, Kat and Ana jumped out of the way. 9-Volt ended up falling onto the side of the road in a ditch. He lifted his dizzy head afterward, thankful for wearing a helmet. He shook his head to get rid of the dizziness and found a furious Kat standing above him, fists clenched and even some slight ninja magic radiating from her.

"Can you bother my sister anymore?" snapped Kat. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, you big sneak!"

Ana, alarm bells ringing in her head, knew that Kat was about to beat the fanboy. Quickly getting in between the two, she wanted to give the silly boy some cover.

"Wait, Kat!" said Ana. "Don't beat him up! He just wants to help us!"

"Yeah, listen to your sister, Kat!" piped up 9-Volt. "I just wanna help you two take out this bad guy!"

Kat found herself outnumbered by her own sister and 9-Volt, and sighed. Disappointed that Ana would be naïve enough to trust a sneaky boy like 9-Volt, she only shook her head and stared at her sister.

"Ana, 9-Volt would be a distraction," she told her. "If you really want him to join, then I guess I'll let him. _But_, if he ever puts us in danger, betrays us, or becomes annoying, he'll get the _ninjustsu treatment_. Understand?"

Kat looked so serious, but 9-Volt became so pleased. He cared less for her stern warning and more for finally getting to join the mission to save Diamond Dojo, and especially spend more time with Ana. For her part, Ana was content. Once 9-Volt retrieved his skateboard, he took off alongside Ana as they raced to the dojo.

"I really like your skateboard," commented Ana. "It fits you well!"

"Not surprised," said 9-Volt. "You run so pretty and skillfully!"

In the front, Kat only rolled her eyes, still not warming up to 9-Volt a bit.


	3. Chapter 3 Spitz And The Team

Chapter 3 Spitz And The Team

Spitz was in a hurry, with both a newfound sense of hope and expectation being felt in his feline instincts. Finally, here was something that may just hand him and Dribble the cure needed to get their taxi up and starting. All he needed to do was show up at the dojo, tell the caretakers where this oil is, and believe intensely it will not be the secret that Jimmy said it might be.

Dust getting kicked into the air, the cat was running like a cheetah toward the Diamond Dojo. The gate was just starting to appear, and Spitz spurred on his running as though a mad dog was after him. Once at the gate, he peered upward at the posts where the guards would be and meowed.

"Hello, guards!" called Spitz. "Help a poor cat in need, will ya?"

The guards, who were not the usual ones but the knucklehead warriors freshly occupying the dojo, stared around irritably before glancing down at the yellow feline with squinty eyes looking up at them. The two little men, sneering, did not feel a single threat from him. Something about their dark faces and bumpy heads rubbed Spitz the wrong way, but he nevertheless wanted assistance.

"Who let this cat out of the bag?" quipped one of the guards, notably the one with a red bandana around his neck.

"I was never stuffed in a bag, sir!" replied Spitz, a little offended.

"Aw, little kitty, what kind of help do you want?" responded the other guard, the one with a blue bandana.

"I want the magical oil that you all are keepin' to fix my broken taxi!" exclaimed Spitz. "If I don't get it, my old buddy and I will be out of a job! Won't you please give me that oil so we can move on with our lives?"

The two guards, taken aback by the cat's request, stared at each other for a minute before breaking out into laughter. At that moment, Spitz knew it was no use. He shrugged his shoulders, but did not see the red guard pick up a dagger from behind his back. Luckily, Spitz's hearing was still spot-on, and jumped in the air so the thrown dagger would miss him. The blue one promptly threw his, and Spitz took off for the bushes and to safety.

"You won't be getting in this dojo, little kitty!" exclaimed the blue guard. "The Knucklehead Clan will never allow it!"

Knucklehead Clan, that was something different. While a silly name for mean warriors, Spitz knew then that the dojo was not acting normal right now. In fact, Spitz believed that the dojo had been taken over by these fittingly-called knuckleheads.

"This is no good," mumbled Spitz to himself, "and Dribble would've been so happy too."

In defeat, Spitz began to walk away from Diamond Dojo, unsure of how to move ahead. Suddenly, while the cat was gloomily passing by one of the numerous bushes near the dojo, two pairs of little hands snatched him. Startled, Spitz yowled like a threatened feline until a swift shush silenced him.

"Don't be afraid, little kitty, you're all right," whispered one of the little girls.

Spitz took a good look at who had taken him and was surprised to see the ninja girls Kat and Ana. The two of them looked like they were all set for infiltrating Diamond Dojo, but apparently they must have some sort of use for Spitz. The cat calmed down and composed himself, going back to his usual calm demeanor.

"What do you two want with me?" asked Spitz. "Don't you know I already tried to get in there and they wouldn't let me?"

"Of course, Sptiz, the Knucklehead Clan took over Diamond Dojo," said Kat. "That's why Ana and I arrived to save it and Sensei!"

"Hey, don't forget me too!" interrupted 9-Volt, poking his helmeted head behind another bush.

Kat gave him an icy look, but Spitz was still wondering about why they were all here. The part about the ninja girls saving the dojo was no surprise, as they were commonly out on missions of some kind, whether it be saving people or going on field trips with their kindergarten class.

"I know you all are probably on some kinda rescue mission, but my taxi broke down!" said Spitz. "I wanted to go in there to see if they can give me some of the magical oil they were storing so I could fix it. Those knuckleheads obviously won't give me a thing now."

"Huh? Magical oil?" blurted Ana. "I didn't know Sensei had something like that!"

"Well, he's got it now," replied Spitz. "I wanted to get it so I can give my old buddy Dribble a surprise, but no, those knuckleheads (and I don't mean the name of the clan) probably want to keep it for their own evil purposes! Say, I've got an idea. Can you all find that magical oil for me?"

"Sure, we can do that," said Kat. "We really need to save Sensei and the other captives too, though. Young Cricket and Master Mantis have been held hostage too."

9-Volt, slightly bothered that Spitz was getting all the attention of Kat and especially Ana right now, quickly initiated his quick-witted gaming mind to think up a solution for their situation. After playing so many puzzle, strategy, RPG, and adventure games, this gamer had a knack for thinking up solutions to video game-like scenarios in a snap.

"Why don't Spitz join us and fight those knuckleheads?" suggested 9-Volt.

"What?" snapped Kat, "that's a terrible idea!"

"No, it's not!" said 9-Volt. "You're just saying that because you don't like me!"

"Actually, Kat, 9-Volt has a great idea," added Ana. "Way to go, 9-Volt!"

They gave each other a high-five while Kat growled. Before long, she will end up being the only one seriously trying to save the dojo. She did it all by herself before, albeit with Shadow at her side. Being the cat lover, it was not so much that she did not like 9-Volt, but she was concerned that Spitz would not be that capable fighting against the knuckleheads.

"I don't want poor Spitz to be hurt," muttered Kat.

"Ah, no need to worry about that," said Spitz. "I've watched so many samurai movies over the years, I can pull off some fancy moves right here and right now!"

"Can you really?" questioned Kat. "Some of those samurai movies aren't very accurate, ya know."

"Fine, I'll just prove it to ya," replied Spitz. "_Meowwwr!"_

_Whoosh!_ Spitz was a yellow blur jumping high into the sky. His fur was sticking up as he yowled and caterwauled like a wild feline and his eyes were wide open, revealing their pupils. The ninja sisters and Nintendo gamer stared with awe as Spitz slashed the air with his claws and kicked wildly in all directions. Any move he remembered from those films he pulled here in front of his little audience, and when he was done, he relaxed and panted lightly.

"That… was awesome," remarked 9-Volt, breaking the long silence.

"_Aw! That was so cute!" _Kat and Ana exclaimed.

They approached Spitz and began stroking his yellow fur. For his part, Spitz was not surprised, since he knew the twins had a soft spot for animals.

"No way those knuckleheads can defeat a little kitty like you!" said Kat. "You're a karate cat through and through!"

"Of course ole Spitz is!" replied the cat. "Now, how about we start dishing out the info on how we're gonna break into the dojo, huh?"

…

Kat and Ana looked around to see if the coast was clear. It was, and so they jumped high into the air and right on top of the dojo's wall. The two guards at the gate were lazily staring at the sky while the sisters silently breached the dojo. Ana paused and held up a note in her hand. Shuriken the Falcon arrived and picked the note up. Once it returned to the bushes, Ana joined Kat to descend down the wall into the premises.

Back at their temporary hideout, Spitz and 9-Volt saw the falcon descend toward them with the letter. It swooped around their heads, and then it flew up into the sky where it would seek to deliver the note to someone the two needed to breach the dojo themselves.

What was going on was that Kat and Ana had decided to help Spitz and 9-Volt get into the dojo by seeking help from a character that could help them fly over the wall. Since Kat and Ana were skilled ninjas for their age, they needed no outside help, but the other two were different. Spitz might be a feline, but he was not that stealthy like the ninja sisters, and 9-Volt can only dream about being an athletic video game character and much less a ninja. So to help them out, Ana had the note be delivered to the alien Orbulon, who would use his spaceship to transport the cat and gamer over the wall and into the dojo premises.

"Orbulon's just gotta get that note," said 9-Volt. "I know that faithful falcon will reach him."

"There's one little problem with that, though," muttered Spitz. "What if that alien's in outer space?"

That was a legitimate concern, but Shuriken was still set with his task. Orbulon was commonly seen flying around the Diamond City skies lazily anyway. The falcon soared above, watching the clouds for any flying, pink object with yellow eyes and nose. After several minutes of soaring, the falcon spotted the spaceship with his excellent vision.

Orbulon was once again drifting around aimlessly in his beloved spaceship, the _Oinker_. He could do this all day if he wanted to, and he might have very well have if it was not for that falcon swooping toward him. Inside the _Oinker_, Orbulon frowned at this bird from his cockpit. Little did he know that Shuriken was holding a note in his talons.

Shuriken hovered above the spaceship, trying to get the alien's attention. The _Oinker_ stopped as though perplexed with this creature giving it his attention. The falcon then began to fly around the spaceship, flapping the note as it did so. The alien inside was getting annoyed by this display.

"Pesky bird is disturbing my travels," mumbled Orbulon. "I hope it goes away."

Shuriken did not go away, though, and noticed that he was getting no response. Using his yellow beak, the white-headed falcon knocked on the exterior of the _Oinker_, causing a ringing noise to go through the interior. The noise rattled Orbulon's squishy head, and he took an instant dislike to it. Grumbling in an otherworldly tone, he realized with disgust that if he did not act quickly, this bird might peck hard enough to leave a crack on his lovely spaceship. The chances startled the alien, and he took it no more.

"Begone from the _Oinker_, birdbrain!" yelled Orbulon.

The _Oinker _suddenly turned form pink to blue, and its innocent yellow eyes became menacing red ones. Its nostrils made a clanking noise, and two orange laser balls shot out of them. Startled, Shuriken gave a cry and flew off, not expecting a friend of his masters' to turn into a foe. He was further distressed when the irritant alien decided to pursue the falcon. If one were to look up from the city and see these two fly by, he or she would see the blue _Oinker _firing mercilessly at an unfortunate falcon trying to flee.

Spitz and 9-Volt were still awaiting Orbulon's arrival, and sure enough, he came. However, it was definitely not in the fashion they expected. The erratic _Oinker _shot its laser balls at Shuriken, and the attacks landed around the premises of the dojo, causing explosions and debris to come out. Cries of surprise and horror erupted from the knuckleheads patrolling the dojo, and shrieks from Shuriken could be plainly heard as he was still being shot at by Orbulon.

Dumbfounded, the cat and the gamer continued to watch the spaceship and falcon go at it, until the two of them turned a corner in the air and began to come down toward the two other characters' direction on the ground. Thinking fast, Spitz yanked 9-Volt out of the way as a line of laser balls struck the spot where they were and made their way to the gates of the Diamond Dojo. The gate was completely blown out, and the startled guards up above were blown out of their seats and fell to the ground below, knocked out.

"Whoa! Look at that!" exclaimed 9-Volt, pointing at the broken gate. "Isn't that cool or what?"

"Yeah, if we weren't almost shot at!" complained Spitz. "What's that crazy alien thinking? Kat and Ana are gonna give him a piece of their mind if that falcon of theirs' can come out of that chase in one piece!"

Shuriken and Orbulon flew off into the distance, still not letting up their chase. Spitz and 9-Volt quickly ran to the newly opened entrance to Diamond Dojo, ready to take the fight to the Knucklehead Clan.

…

The Shadow Shogun was less than pleased that his occupied dojo had been damaged by some unknown force. From the Sensei's room, he ordered his minions to go inspect the damage caused from the attacks to see what was going on.

"See what those attacks did to my dojo!" ordered the Shadow Shogun to his troops. "Surely there must be some outside force seeking to deprive me from my palace."

The knuckleheads nodded and speedily ran away to survey the damage. When a few of them ran past two jars in the hallway, Kat and Ana came out of them and snuck down the hallway to one particular room holding hostages. A large knucklehead with a long sword was standing guard here, and Kat decided to put some of her ninjutsu magic to good use.

She closed her eyes, locked hands in front of her face, and concentrated intensely. Smoke puffed from around her, and Kat morphed into a cute, pink cat. She walked to the guard and meowed innocently. The guard, surprised to see the pink cat come from seemingly nowhere, saw her gorgeous eyes gaze at him. The sight was enough for a big and tough warrior to appreciate.

"Aw, what a little cutie pie you are," muttered the knucklehead sweetly. "You're a pink one too. Here, let me come and stroke your pretty fur!"

The man was completely entranced by Kat's cuteness, and she came right in front of the warrior. However, when the man crouched down to pet her, a burst of smoke came out of Kat and she returned back to her human form.

"_Hiya!" _yelled Kat, jumping on top of the knucklehead guard so harshly that he was knocked out.

Dazed, the guard was left on the floor as Kat inspected the bound door sealing the captives inside. She pulled out her sword and struck the chains. Unfortunately, they did little damage.

"Ana, come here so we can take this door down together!" said Kat to her sister.

"I'm right with you," replied Ana.

She ran to her sister's side, and they raised both of their swords at the same time. The energy in their swords began to power up, and electricity was charged to the point where the blades were flashing with electrical energy.

"_Katana!" _yelled Kat and Ana in unison.

_Slash! _The blow was so tremendous that the electrical energy instantly severed the chains on the door, and they tumbled to the ground in a noisy heap. The ninja girls pushed the door open to reveal Young Cricket, Master Mantis, and their karate friends roused by the blow they had used to free them.

"Kat and Ana!" said Young Cricket. "You've finally come to free us!"

"Ssssh, don't celebrate just yet," said Kat. "Knuckleheads are gonna be coming here any minute."

"Good point, young lady, and let us go to the fight," muttered Master Mantis. "My students, it is time!"

The fighters all became serious, for the time to take the fight to their captors had arrived. They ran out of the room to begin their attack on the Knucklehead Clan for one last attempt to free their dojo and save Diamond City.


	4. Chapter 4 The Final Showdown

Chapter 4 The Final Showdown

As Spitz and 9-Volt dashed into the main square of Diamond Dojo, they were almost chuckling about how lucky they really were. While Orbulon's rampage was totally unexpected, it caught the knuckleheads off guard too, and the seemingly empty square showed that. Now their only task was to find Kat and Ana, meet the two, and take on the Shadow Shogun. Unfortunately for them, the knuckleheads were more than just startled. They were also upset.

When the cat and gamer made it to the middle of the square, a mob of knucklehead warriors charged into the area, less than happy about their invasion and clearly wanting to take them down. Spitz and 9-Volt came to a screeching halt and stared with horror at the big crowd, which seemed to number around fifty. Before long, a white circle surrounded the two of them and they saw a dozen swords pointing at their chests.

"Don't move!" yelled one of the knucklehead guards in the front.

"I don't think we can with you all surrounding us," replied Spitz nervously.

9-Volt stared uneasily at his enemies, clearly feeling queasy about what would be a natural video game-like situation turn real. Just when hope was fading, he remembered something that he could use to clear the knuckleheads out in a hurry.

"SK8 to the rescue!" exclaimed 9-Volt, pulling out a small remote controller shaped like a NES controller from his pocket to press a button.

From the entrance, the speedy skateboard blasted off to the knucklehead mob with rockets propelling it forward. Some of the warriors saw it coming, but the ones in the back that were in its way did not look in time, and the skateboard sent them flying off. The sturdy skateboard plowed its way through to Spitz and 9-Volt inside, and it got its way into the center. However, Spitz did not see it coming too, and he found himself hitching an unexpected ride on top of it. Meowing in fright, the yellow cat rode along as the skateboard continued to knock warriors aside.

"I can't control this thing!" wailed Spitz.

He did not have to, as 9-Volt secretly controlled the skateboard using the controller. The brighter knuckleheads tried to act less like bowling pins and more like warriors, and they attempted to slice at the oncoming skateboard with Spitz on it. Just before they could hit their target, the SK8 would veer off in another direction to continue its wild ride. When he realized that he was not going to die riding the SK8, Spitz started to enjoy it and cheerfully supported the SK8 as it took out more rogue warriors in its way.

"Hey, that kid's controlling that crazy thing!" cried one of the knuckleheads on the ground.

What knuckleheads that were left that were not run off started to advance on 9-Volt, but he run off from them. He directed the SK8 to pursue the warriors running after him, and it rammed into each one of them, knocking them onto the ground in a daze. That was when a series of battle cries rang out, and everyone turned to the main building to see a force of karate fighters run into the square to fight their enemies. Spitz and 9-Volt cheered as the knuckleheads growled and confronted the fighters for a battle.

"We're on a roll now!" said Spitz, feeling that the tide was turning.

Suddenly, the SK8 temporarily lost control and Spitz fell over onto the ground. Dizzy from falling out, he shook his head to regain his consciousness and looked upward. What he found right in front of him was a large, intimidating knucklehead warrior who had to have been an elite member, for he had silver armor and a face mask depicting a troll's face with a long, red nose. The brute of a man chortled darkly and pulled out a sword that not even Spitz, Kat, Ana, and 9-Volt put together would have been long enough to have reached in length.

"Kitty cat will be mincemeat once I'm done with him!" said the knucklehead in a thundering voice.

"Not if Spitz, not kitty cat, cannot allow it!" responded Spitz.

He quickly pulled down his green goggles and they scanned the warrior for any weak points Spitz could go for. Red dots started showing up on the knucklehead's legs, and Spitz got out of the way so his long sword could miss. As a stealthy feline, Spitz circled his opponent and lunged for his lightly-armored legs, extending his claws to their full length and scratching away.

Flustered, the knucklehead attempted to slice the quick cat, but he was a slow and clumsy foe compared to Spitz. It also did not help that his armor was not of the best quality. After repeated clawing, the armor plates strapped to the warrior's legs cracked open, and this only gave Spitz the chance to intensify his efforts. He was a yellow blur dishing out a helping of shock of concern from his enemy. Such an attack could have been done by a human, even a small one.

"Leave me alone, little kitty, leave me alone!" begged the knucklehead desperately.

"I'll leave ya alone when ya stop trying to cut me in half!" hissed Spitz, who was still trying to dodge sword swipes.

After what seemed like a slow minute of chaos for both of them, the armor broke off and the knucklehead's fleshy legs were exposed. Spitz, who never felt this angry and full of raw energy in a long time, simply gave one big bite to the meatiest part of the knucklehead's thigh. Not even Ana's highest-pitched scream could have matched the burly knucklehead's, who almost acted like he had turned many years younger. He was no longer trying to slice Spitz; he was kicking his legs around like a polka dancer to get the cat off.

9-Volt, who could not help but snicker at the antics his buddy Spitz was getting into, was now riding on the SK8 and was eager to get into the dojo quickly. For all he knew, Ana might be fighting a few jerks here and there and was waiting for her helmeted friend to lend a hand. It was too bad he could not go ahead and head inside because Spitz was still in quite of a struggle. So to solve this small dilemma and get a move on, 9-Volt turned SK8 over to the two fighters and set it on a path for full impact.

"Hang on, Spitz!" exclaimed 9-Volt. "I'm comin' for ya!"

Spitz was definitely hanging on. There was little he could have done, as 9-Volt collided with both the cat and warrior and added an unprecedented amount of weight on the SK8. Now the skateboard had to take three riders on one platform.

"Bright idea, 9-Volt," mumbled Spitz through the body weight.

"Hey, I can't think of anything else in this craziness!" replied 9-Volt. "Now move your tail away from my helmet visor so I can see!"

…

The two ninjas and two martial artists arrived at the very door of the Sensei's chamber, where the Shadow Shogun was dwelling. They could have easily entered through the door for the final showdown immediately, but a pesky lock happened to be situated on top of the door.

"Ugh, not this again," muttered Kat.

"It looks so much bigger and shinier than last time too," added Ana.

"Come on, you two, you just freed us from our prison earlier," said Young Cricket. "I guess it'll have to be my turn to break a silly lock."

The karate fighter positioned himself first, and then he sprung for the big, silver lock.

"Hiya!" cried Young Cricket.

_Clung! _The kick made contact, but it was not enough. Young Cricket was left rubbing his aching foot. Master Mantis only stared blankly at his pupil as he shook his head.

"Force is not always the answer, young one," said Master Mantis to Young Cricket. "Learn that as well, little ones."

For a moment, they stood there staring at the lock trying to wrap their heads around a concept besides force that could work. No one was willing to go search an enemy-infested palace to look for one key, and precious time was going by. Then, when it seemed like they were going to stand there for hours gawking, a distant rumble was heard by their sharp ears.

"Sounds like a fireball coming," mumbled Young Cricket.

It was not a fireball, but it was rather close, as the flaming rockets propelling the SK8 forward had so much power behind them that it was a wonder that flames did not engulf the whole skateboard. Clinging for dear life, all three riders had no where to go but forward. The zooming hallways and the disorienting speed they were going gave them a strong risk for injury, but there was little they could do. At the very least, the weight kept the SK8 from going even faster, but at that point it would only add more force for the inevitable crash. What 9-Volt could do, however, is warn the group ahead of the charging skateboard.

"Get outta the way if ya value your life and spirit!" wailed 9-Volt.

Finally, rather than await a painful slam, all three riders on the SK8 rolled off so the SK8 would become an uncontrollable missile. Almost seeming to be alive, the flaming object came into view quickly, and the ninja sisters were the first to immediately recognize what it was.

"Not again!" cried both Kat and Ana.

They jumped out of the way, and Young Cricket and Master Mantis took the cue to do the same. The SK8 took a mighty hit on the lock, and a massive explosion erupted. Skateboard parts flew in all directions and the rockets similarly propelled themselves the opposite way from the blast. Once the smoke settled, all that was left was a smashed lock and a crumpled skateboard.

9-Volt, who already feared the worst, still gasped at the sight of his lovely ride now ruined. If it was not for the others standing nearby, he probably would have shed a tear or two, perhaps more. However, Kat and Ana came up to him when he was still hanging his jaw. Spitz quickly licked his fur to clean it while the knucklehead lay unconscious on the floor.

"Gee, thanks," said Kat coldly. "Ya could've blown us to pieces there."

"Kat, don't pooh-pooh just because of 9-Volt," said Ana, now getting a little irked at Kat's continued dislike of 9-Volt. "He helped us out! Thanks a lot, 9-Volt! I knew you'd be a big help to us. Come on, let's go rescue Sensei!"

"Yeah, let's go do that!" replied 9-Volt happily.

Once Kat and Ana ran off to the Sensei's chamber, 9-Volt stared again at his beloved SK8, now with a sad expression.

"Poor thing," he muttered.

"Hey, maybe ole Dr. Crygor oughta make ya a new one?" suggested Spitz, who had gotten done with his cleaning.

"I hope so!" snapped 9-Volt. "For crying out loud, he made me a remodeled Virtual Boy! Surely, just surely, he's gotta make me a new skateboard!"

With this renewed hope, 9-Volt was ready to shoulder on. He and Spitz caught up to Kat and Ana and looked into the seemingly still chamber of the Sensei. Young Cricket and Master Mantis followed suit.

"Force is not always the answer, Master?" asked Young Cricket casually.

"Notice how I said the word "always" in my statement?" replied Master Mantis without a touch of any annoyance.

Young Cricket only smiled faintly as he looked into the opened chamber with Kat and Ana. As expected, the Sensei's chair was still standing on the other side of the chamber, but the Shadow Shogun was sitting on it. Because of his mask, the heroes could not tell if the blast that destroyed his seemingly useful lock disappointed him, but clearly the villain took offense through his actions. He bolted from his chair, charged at the door entrance, and bellowed. This show of aggression did not faze Kat or Ana, and they pulled out their swords and stood ready for a battle.

"So the little ninja cuties decided to rudely come into my palace?" said the Shadow Shogun. "I'll give the two of you brats a time-out!"

"Never!" both of the girls cried. "As defenders of Diamond Dojo, we challenge you!"

"We challenge ya too!" exclaimed Spitz. "Come on, 9-Volt, it's fightin' time!"

The two of them tried to run to the fight, but Kat and Ana nudged past them and entered it themselves, completely ignoring them. The Shadow Shogun and ninja girls combated each other, with the girls circling their opponent to get an opening while the shogun aimed his mighty elbow at one of his potential targets to ram. Spitz and 9-Volt awkwardly watched the scene, privately wishing that they could have joined. However, they did not see the knucklehead from before sneak behind them.

"So much humiliation I've endured from you two losers!" griped the knucklehead. "Kitty cat especially needs to get the smack-down!"

The cat and gamer had just turned around when the knucklehead spoke, and they were taken aback with surprise by the enemy's quick revival. Luckily for them, they had the help of two martial artists to dispatch this foe. Young Cricket and Master Mantis approached the knucklehead and posed in front of him.

"Leave our friends alone!" said Young Cricket.

"Gah, I can handle two little shrimps like kitty cat and spunky boy, but not martial artist types!" responded the knucklehead.

With that, the cowardly one fled from Young Cricket and Master Mantis and they chased him out of the chamber. Spitz was relived to see him gone, but 9-Volt was offended by what he had called him.

"Spunky boy?" snapped 9-Volt. "I would've picked better names for my Zelda file!"

9-Volt turned to see the battle going on between the Shadow Shogun and the ninja girls, and he saw that Ana was bravely fighting the warrior with her sword at the ready. Happy to see his friend taking the intimidating villain on, 9-Volt cheered.

"Go get him, Ana!" called 9-Volt. "Make a gamer like me proud!"

While he was too busy watching Ana, Kat was up in the rafters of the chamber, aiming a star at the black form of the Shadow Shogun below. He had his sights set on her little sister, and 9-Volt gave a loud whoop just as Kat flicked the star. The cheering distracted her and the star struck the floor just a few inches away from the Shadow Shogun. Kat growled with irritation, and the shogun peered upward, saw Kat, and charged at the wall head-first, shaking the rafters and forcing Kat to fall to the ground. She got up from her fall and shot a glare at 9-Volt.

"Hey! Quit it, you loudmouth!" barked Kat. "I almost got him in the kisser!"

She did not see the Shadow Shogun dashing toward her with his elbow firmly facing her back. The blow sent Kat flying across the room, and she smacked against the wall. The painful-looking sight shocked Ana, who covered her mouth as Kat stood shakily back up on her feet, hurt being seen in her blue eyes. That was when Ana turned to the Shadow Shogun with the angriest look 9-Volt ever saw on her cute face.

"Nobody hurts my big sister!" cried Ana. "You big bully, I'm gonna give ya the ninjutsu treatment!"

The ninjutsu treatment, which sounded like something bad to 9-Volt and Spitz alike, was apparently a frenzy of sword slashes, as Ana sprung at the Shadow Shogun and dealt him many blows on his black armor. The onslaught caught the shogun by surprise, originally thinking that this fight was going to be short and minor. Unfortunately for him, he was finally getting the true power of the ninja girls, and Ana jumped on him, kicked him, and banged her sword on all sides of his heavily-armored frame.

"Take that, and that, and some of this and some of that!" screamed Ana.

"Get him! Get him! Get him good and hard!" cheered 9-Volt.

"I bet these two never got bullied in kindergarten, what do ya say?" asked Spitz humorously.

Kat saw that her sister was intensifying the fight, and so she cupped her hands, whispered, and caused smoke to appear. When it settled, there were five Kats standing, and they took different directions in running towards the Shadow Shogun. 9-Volt, who did not see this spectacle, was going a little overboard in cheering Ana on. He was dancing and raising hollers and hoots, and he did not see a form of Kat come bumping into him.

It dissipated as the Shadow Shogun was alarmed in seeing the other four and Ana coming right at him. It was likely that the fight could have ended soon, but 9-Volt got carried away and kept bumping into each form of Kat, making it disappear. Finally, there were only two left, and one Kat visibly glared at 9-Volt, which happened to be the real one.

The Shadow Shogun noticed the glaring Kat compared to the plain-looking one, and he charged at her again. Ana had seen that 9-Volt was acting like a rowdy fan and made the other Kats dissipate, and now saw what the Shadow Shogun was doing.

"Kat, look out!" cried Ana to her sister.

She was too late, as the shogun rammed into Kat again and made her skid across the floor. Crying out like a wounded bird, Kat tumbled along the ground and winced over the raw power the Shadow Shogun dealt on her. The sight hurt Ana, and she rushed to her sister's aid. Crouching down to handle Kat, Ana looked at 9-Volt with disgust.

"Get outta here, 9-Volt!" yelled Ana. "You're just making things worse! Go away!"

"But, but, I just wanted to cheer for you!" mumbled 9-Volt, struck by Ana's tone.

"Whatever!" snapped Ana. "Kat was right. You never should've joined us! Go away unless ya want the Shadow Shogun to win! He will if ya stay here!"

Equating 9-Volt staying as guaranteeing the victory of a villain stung 9-Volt greatly. A single tear straddled his eye, but he still wanted to help.

"Ana, I'll help ya out whatever way I can!" he pleaded.

"All right, wanna help?" replied Ana. "Go away!"

That did it, and 9-Volt now started to cry. There was no bawling like it might have been back home if he was missing a video game, but it was just quiet crying. Spitz, who had only watched the battle, watched on feeling bad for his gaming buddy. However, the Shadow Shogun could not have been more amused. Visibly shaking in trying to contain laughter, the warrior watched this moment between 9-Volt and Ana with a condescending smugness.

"Aw, a little break-up, I see?" said the Shadow Shogun. "That's right, you helmeted dolt, go away! Leave these two to me!"

He pulled out his sword, which he had been saving to use just on the two ninja girls. It had a deadly gleam to it, and the eyes of his mask almost glowed as he towered over the two girls on the floor, staring up at him.

"Have a nice rest!" yelled the Shadow Shogun. "Good night!"

He was about to give the finishing blow when Spitz whirled into the scene like a wildcat, snatched the sword out of the shogun's grasp, and sliced diagonally across his torso all in a matter of seconds. The blow happened so suddenly that 9-Volt, Kat, or Ana had little time to react. The shogun's armor, which had sustained so many blows from Ana, gave way to Spitz's mighty one, and it cracked wide-open. A black mist spilled out of the Shadow Shogun's armor and his figure groggily stumbled to the ground. He was dressed in a purple bathrobe decorated with garlic and Wario bombs all over it, and the sight absolutely shocked the four others.

"_Wario?" _cried everyone.

Indeed, it was Wario himself, and he seemed to have been in a very deep sleep. He raised his head up from the floor, stared at his flabbergasted friends with heavy eyes, and slowly rose up to scratch his head and stretch his squat body.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Wario sleepily. "That was the weirdest dream ever. Hey, what are my two little cherry blossoms doing here on the floor? Is that 9-Volt gawking at me all funny over there? What's Spitz doing here? Come to think of it, where am I?"

"Uh, Mr. Wario," said Kat. "We're in Diamond Dojo. Was that evil shogun really you?"

"Evil shogun?" muttered Wario. "Nah, you've been staying up too much."

He did not get to say anything further, as a sudden red light flashed in the room. Floating above the chamber, a scary sight surprised Wario and everyone else. It was a four-armed skeleton dressed in a red shogun outfit with blazing red eyes. He was carrying four swords, and he was not very pleased. Kat and Ana, although weary with battle, identified this evil spirit immediately with dread.

"Boneheads!" cried the ninja sisters.

"My puppet has been broken!" hissed Boneheads with anger. "I suppose I will have to dispose of you two myself!"

Two ropes unfurled from the ceiling and latched onto Kat and Ana immediately, sending them up into the air. The girls dangled helplessly as Boneheads laughed chillingly.

"Finally, after so long, I get my revenge on you two brats!" said Boneheads. "For years I have tried conquering Diamond Dojo in my pursuit of conquering all of Diamond City! You two ninjas, especially you, Kat, kept me away. But now, I shall succeed!"

Boneheads situated himself in between the struggling Kat and Ana, laughing over having the best chance in claiming Diamond Dojo and setting his plot in motion ever. Spitz, 9-Volt, and Wario gazed up at the ghastly figure with alarm.

"So you're the one behind everything!" said Spitz. "I oughta take you out, bonehead!"

"Well, that explains why his soldiers are called knuckleheads," added 9-Volt.

"I, Wario, getting used like a puppet?" said Wario. "You oh, so cheated, you bonehead! I'd take ya on myself, but I'll leave that to my feline buddy Spitz here!"

Boneheads glared down at the three with irritation, having little patience with toying with them further.

"Stop calling me a bonehead!" snapped the villain. "If I can't have my puppet do it, then I might as well. Come to me, Spitz!"

"It's Spitz to the final battle!" exclaimed the cat.

Boneheads lowered to the ground, and the two stared each other down for a start of the true battle.


	5. Chapter 5 Boneheads

Chapter 5 Boneheads

And so the battle began. Boneheads made the first move as he used his second right hand to swipe at Spitz. The cat was too quick for that. He jumped up into the air to dodge the attack and landed on the golden part of Boneheads's helmet. Snarling, the evil spirit shook his skeletal frame to get Spitz off, but Spitz had acquired a new ability to remain hanging, as the ride on SK8 helped him achieve. Rather than just hang on, though, Spitz also clawed at the skeleton's tough skull.

"You got him, Spitz!" cheered 9-Volt. "Remember the moves you saw on those samurai movies!"

9-Volt wanted to get in on the action too, not only to help Spitz but also to redeem himself in Ana's eyes. He turned to see the ninja girl and her sister struggle to get out of their bonds, and 9-Volt felt pity. He turned irritably to the fighting Boneheads, upset that this spooky villain had put Ana through such a hard time. If only he had a weapon on him.

Then it hit him; a pesky bulge in his pocket that had been secretly bugging him since the start of this mission. He had not bothered to handle it since he had been too busy entering the dojo, and he was used to carrying handheld game systems in his pockets most of the day. However, now that he wanted to be helpful and not distracting, he searched his left pocket and pulled the thing out. It was a Wii remote and nunchuck, slightly heavy and bulky for a boy's pocket, but small enough for 9-Volt to handle. 9-Volt was dismayed that it was not a sword or dagger, but he stared at the ongoing fight between Spitz and Boneheads and felt upset again.

"Game on!" cried 9-Volt.

And there he went, Wii remote and nunchuck in his hands, charging into the fray. It was so completely foolhardy and daring that it made Ana temporarily giggle at the sight and Wario snicker. Spitz, too busy fighting his bony foe to notice, saw Boneheads about to swipe him until there was a loud noise that sounded like a clash of plastic. One of Boneheads's arms fell off. Stunned, both of the fighters turned to see the wild-eyed 9-Volt spinning his nunchuck in the air like a lasso.

"You fool!" roared Boneheads. "Those pitiful weapons will be no match for my swords!"

"Nobody tries to take my lovely Ana hostage," exclaimed 9-Volt. "Your days of evil end here!"

Now that attention was not given to him, Spitz attempted to relax his aching muscles. Even a cat can get wore out after so much fighting. While he was glad to have a rest, knowing that his lightly-armed friend was fighting an old evil like Boneheads caused the cat to be concerned. Would 9-Volt live up to his video game dreams of glory in the real world?

He had little time to think, because 9-Volt and Boneheads went right to it. 9-Volt was not out of shape, as playing on SK8 had made the skateboarder rather quick, even if not as quick as Spitz. Whenever Boneheads would bring his swords too close, 9-Volt would roll to the side to make the sharp blades pass over him. Although not the most devastating weapons around, his motion controllers still packed a punch on the skeleton, and loud smacks and cracks were produced. Combined with 9-Volt's surprising agility and the force of his blows, 9-Volt was not that bad of a fighter. Boneheads, realizing that he had underestimated, angrily flashed his eyes red as fire and snarled frequently.

"Go, 9-Volt, go!" cheered Ana, now having her chance to cheer.

Kat, who had been rough on 9-Volt since his eavesdropping, finally began to warm up. She could have easily remarked how foolish 9-Volt had been in challenging the heavily-armored Boneheads with mere game controllers, but she had realized that 9-Volt had little else to defend himself with, and so she smiled at his courage.

"Keep it up, my little man," muttered Spitz. "You've gotta get some licks in."

From the looks of Boneheads, he was not getting defeated anytime soon. The villain was in a hopping fit, not believing that a cat and boy were catching on to his moves. If little changed, he was likely to get even more aggressive, and no fancy moves or humble weapons would turn the tide again. No one understood this more than Kat. She closed her eyes and pondered on how they can take down Boneheads at once.

_Think, Kat _she thought to herself. _What can really put a hurting on Boneheads? Yes, of course!_

She opened her eyes and nudged the entangled Ana. Getting her attention, she whispered in her ear and Ana's eyes lit up as though it seemed obvious.

"Do it," whispered Ana, but Kat was getting ready to.

"Shadow!" cried Kat, "Come here, boy!"

As if on cure, Shadow the dog burst into the chamber. Once again, Boneheads was distracted and turned bitterly to the new interruption. True alarm crossed his empty eye sockets as he realized what was happening too.

"Spitz, Shadow's gonna help!" said Kat.

Shadow's ears perked up, and he began bounding toward Spitz. Unsure what was supposed to happen, Spitz stayed put where he was at. Shadow jumped toward the cat, but halfway through his jump, he morphed into a large, curved sword. Spitz caught the blade and was amazed at the sight of it. It had a deadly look to it that certainly had a hidden power inside. He had not known that Shadow had morphing powers, mainly to become the mighty Shadow Blade.

Nevertheless, Spitz knew instinctively that the granting of the sword was an invitation to an escalated battle. Swiftly swinging his new weapon to get a feel for it, the cat's silted eyes glared at Boneheads, who was not much happier. Gnashing his teeth, the evil spirit could not believe that things were turning out like his first fight at Diamond Dojo when Kat fought him with the same weapon and beat him.

"I will not be defeated again in this same manner!" growled Boneheads. "It would be curtains for me if I happened to fall again!"

"Well, you're gonna be disappointed, bonehead!" cried Spitz. "This feline's got the itch to finish this!"

Once he was done exclaiming, the cat pounced toward Boneheads and locked swords with him. It was an intense struggle for both of them. Spitz's hair shook and were fluffed to full length, giving him the appearance of a wild hairball. Boneheads was shaking so hard that his bones rattled loudly. Their swords tugged on each other. From the sidelines, 9-Volt was so thrilled and awed that he could only pump his fists and grin ridiculously. Wario, relieved to sit out a fight, was still trying to get over his drowsiness. Kat and Ana watched from above, silent, but hopeful.

The pressure was too great. They pushed each other away and spent a few seconds recovering energy. Spitz circled Boneheads to spot a weak point. Not one to become careless, Boneheads kept his sights on him. Suddenly, Spitz dashed to him and jumped in the air. Time seemed to slow as Boneheads swung deftly with his blade like in a samurai movie. Then, to everyone's amazement, Spit made a sort of twist in the air that narrowly dodged the weapon and allowed the cat to continue coming forward. While still in mid-air, Spitz opened his eyes fully to reveal their pupils, caterwauled harshly, and swiped at one of Boneheads's arms holding his second sword.

The arm was cut off and was tossed upward. While it was up, the skeletal fist opened, and the sword was freed. Circling in a lopsided manner, the sword shot up in the air. It fell down onto Boneheads. All that the would-be conqueror made out was a yell of alarm as his own weapon sliced him from the top on down. Bones cracked, and the whole skeleton collapsed. A dark power shot out of the pile of bones and enveloped the chamber like fleeting shadows.

From the outside of the dojo, the knuckleheads saw the shadows of their fallen leader dissipate from the sunlight when they came outside, and cries of dismay erupted. They were still in battle with the karate fighters, but they had been losing ground. Now they had lost it altogether. One by one, they retreated until there was no sight of them in the square. They fled through the broken gates of the dojo, vowing to themselves that they would never enter this building or city again. However, once they got into the countryside, they abruptly fell to the ground as skeletons. A scout from the dojo would later come to the conclusion that the knuckleheads were merely warriors brought back from the dead by Boneheads to be his deathly warriors. Now they would never fight again and would rest in peace.

Back in the Sensei's chamber, Spitz stared at the pile of bones that used to be Boneheads, somewhat amazed at what he was capable of.

"Hooray, ya did it, Spitz!" cheered 9-Volt. "The bad guy's toast!"

Spitz, exhausted, only nodded. He jumped up in the air and sliced at the ropes binding Kat and Ana, freeing them. They elegantly landed on the floor as the ropes drifted away to the side.

"Well done, Spitz," complimented Kat. "You've saved Diamond Dojo."

"And you too, 9-Volt," added Ana, her face practically blushing with a cute smile at the gamer. "I'm so sorry for all the things I said. I'm proud of you!"

She quickly approached 9-Volt and gave him a stealthy kiss on his cheek. The sudden move surprised Kat and Spitz, but 9-Volt's eyes grew as big as saucers. His cheeks turned red underneath his helmet visor and he almost swooned before he shook his head to stop himself.

"Aw, I didn't know you two had been cuddling up!" remarked Wario.

"Cuddle up?" blurted 9-Volt. "Nah, we're just being friends."

He reassured Ana with a wink, and she returned hers. They were all interrupted by Shadow's bark, and they turned to the doors of the chamber. There stood the Sensei, and he carried a peculiar pot in his hands.

"Your dog has freed me," said the Sensei, "but I understand that the cat has freed us all."

With great honor and respect, the Sensei approached Spitz, bowed, and presented him with the green pot. Spitz had a feeling what it was, and made a toothy smile. He took the pot from the Sensei and looked inside it, finding yellow oil inside.

"The magical oil," muttered Spitz with delight. "Thank you, Sensei!"

"It is my pleasure," replied the Sensei.

Kat and Ana started clapping. 9-Volt and Wario were taken aback at first, but they soon joined in. Spitz only returned the favor by bowing to his friends, happy that he and Dribble would be ready to put the taxi service back in business again.

…

Spitz left the gates of Diamond Dojo with triumph. The others were staying put at the dojo to help clean up for now, but the cat had to tell his big dog the good news. Little did he know that two dark figures were watching him quietly from the brush.

As soon as Spitz drew near, the figures decided to show up. They innocently walked out of the bushes and stood in Spitz's way. Confused, Spitz took a moment from daydreaming about all the various ways Dribble was going to react at seeing the magical oil and almost meowed with fright. It was a black-haired girl with a little demon at her side, and they were Ashley and Red.

"What bring's you two here?" asked Spitz. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Well, yeah, why else would we be waiting in the bushes for so long?" snapped Red.

"Do you have my magical oil?" asked Ashley quietly.

Spitz only jumped at the sound of the word "my" and visibly shook. Was he seriously going to lose the one thing he set out on this entire mission for? Ashley could obviously tell that he was distraught, but still kept her innocent demeanor.

"I see that you have the green pot," said the witch girl, "but it's mine. Boneheads took it from my storage. I want it back. Will you bring it back to me?"

As much as he did not want to do it, Spitz had to give in and give the precious magical oil to Ashley. Not doing so would only incite her wrath. Subdued, Spitz handed the green pot to Ashley. She still did not change her expression, but Red seemed pleased enough.

"Ya did the right thing, cat," said Red.

Spitz hoped so, and as Ashley and Red casually walked away, Spitz sulked back to Diamond Taxi, wondering what Dribble was going to say now.


	6. Chapter 6 Ending

Chapter 6 Ending

If getting the magical oil was a flop, saving Diamond Dojo and ultimately Diamond City was a runaway success. It was the biggest buzz in town, and Spitz and his friends were all on the headlines. Even Ken the Reporter was at WarioWare, Inc. to cover the story live.

"Hello, this is Ken reporting from WarioWare, Inc," said Ken in his signature deep-voice. "Today an employee from this company, a yellow cat named Spitz, has done an extraordinary thing. He has saved Diamond Dojo and perhaps Diamond City. Right now, all of his colleagues are celebrating with a big party."

Indeed, they were celebrating, and in the building where a cafeteria was located, all of the employees except Orbulon gathered around to celebrate the heroic efforts of Spitz, Kat and Ana, 9-Volt, Young Cricket, and Master Mantis. Mona, Wario's unofficial girlfriend, had Mona's Pizza catering, and everyone had his or her favorite slice of pizza to eat on. However, the main hero himself was still feeling a little down, even though the party cheered him up.

"Sorry, buddy, but I had to give that oil to Ashley," explained Spitz to Dribble. "I wouldn't want to be turned into a spoon."

"I get it," mumbled Dribble, who was halfway eating through a pizza slice. "I'm really surprised ya went to all that trouble just to make me happy."

"Just how are we gonna fix the taxi?" replied Spitz. "You and I need to get back into it eventually."

While they thought about it, Ashley walked to the two of them in her usual calm way. A slight chill ran down Spitz's spine, but it was quickly warmed when the girl made a small smile at him.

"I guess I should return the favor," muttered Ashley. "You did go through a lot of trouble to recover my magical oil, even if unwittingly. For that, I've helped you out. Follow me."

Without another word, the witch turned and walked to the doors. Spitz shrugged his shoulders at Dribble and they both followed the girl. No one else paid attention as the three left the building and headed to the parking lot. There sat their precious taxi, just as shiny as ever.

"Go ahead and start it up," insisted Ashley.

Dribble did as the girl told, and a flicker of hope went up the bulldog. He remembered Ashley had magical powers, and while not always for the betterment of everything, perhaps they would do well this time. He entered the car and turned in the key, and the taxi roared to life. Dribble almost barked with delight, and cheered instead.

"Ya did it!" cried Dribble. "Ya actually did it!"

"Thank you so very much, Ashley!" exclaimed Spitz. "How did ya do it?"

"Easy," said Ashley quietly. "I used a potion that's meant for such a thing as starting up taxis. Handy, isn't it?"

Spitz jumped up and down excitedly with joy. Dribble, who wanted to take off for a ride in his restored taxi, instead turned it off with relief. They had to tell everyone else about this. Once the three came back to the cafeteria, Spitz told everyone that his taxi was restored after all, and his friends cheered for him.

"Well, well, ya got what you've been searching for!" said Wario. "As for me, I'm just glad to be with my darling again."

Wario cuddled up to Mona. Pleasantly surprised and a little embarrassed, Mona giggled and gave Wario a hug that even made him gag. Looking for his tender moment, 9-Volt scooted closer to Ana on a chair and rested his helmeted head on her shoulder. Ana blushed and likewise rested on him. Invisible hearts might have danced above their heads.

Kat rolled her eyes, but in a playful manner and smiling when she did it. However, 18-Volt was cracking up over seeing his gaming buddy getting close to comfort.

"9-Volt and Ana, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang 18-Volt.

Immediately, Ana raised her head and gave the teaser a fiery look. She sprang from her chair and pulled out nunchucks. 18-Volt cried like a chicken and ran away as clumsily as one too, all while trying to avoid the blows Ana dealt him.

"Take that, and that, and some of this and some of that!" exclaimed Ana.

Everyone laughed at the amusing spectacle unfolding, and outside the taxi of Dribble and Spitz shown in the sun as if waiting for its ride.

…

Orbulon was not in a good mood today. He was still chasing Shuriken, and they were both far away from Diamond City. A sprawling forest lay beneath them, and the falcon finally had enough of it all. He dodged a few more shots from the _Oinker _before he swooped down into the forest below. Orbulon waited for the bird from above the treetops, still in no hurry to punish the bird for possibly damaging his spaceship.

The trees rustled for a few seconds, and then a wave of falcons burst out. Orbulon almost lost his sunglasses at the very sight of the incoming assault, and was pelted at all sides by the birds-of-prey. Their beaks rung the _Oinker _with their pecks, and cracks formed all over the spaceship. The noise was more horrible than the attacking, as it irritated the alien to the point to where he had to cover both sides of his head to block it out. It seemed like hours before the falcons finally did their damage and flew back to the forest. The _Oinker _only floated pathetically as Shuriken flew back to Diamond City, never looking back at his tormentor.

Orbulon made a deep, melancholy groan. He began to go back to Diamond City as well, this time with his lovely _Oinker _absolutely covered with cracks. The Space Bunnies were going to be busy with repair work soon.


End file.
